


Monitor Activity

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: X-Men TAS Mojovision and Longshot episodes. Frowning, Major Domo focused on a wall of television screens. He attempted to disregard Mojo ranting about low television ratings in another area of the citadel.





	Monitor Activity

I never created X-Men TAS.

Frowning, Major Domo focused on a wall of television screens. He attempted to disregard Mojo ranting about low television ratings in another area of the citadel. Major Domo wondered if Mojo sent Spiral to search for new stars in another world. Earth? One unique dimension?  
He continued to focus on the screen wall. He had to get ideas for high ratings.

Earth beings battled villains. The X-Men.

Major Domo viewed a woman releasing a telekinetic blast at a villain. Another woman flew into a different villain with her fists in front of her face and knocked him down. Major Domo heard footsteps and stretched his arm. He turned and seized a throat. His eyes were wide. Confusion caused him to tilt his head to one side.

Spiral scowled after Major Domo lifted her with one hand. She struggled as every arm and leg flailed. She winced as soon as Major Domo dropped her and the side of her body contacted the floor. Spiral stood at a snail's pace.

Major Domo's frown returned. ''Any particular reason why you never announced anything? Why you almost startled me?'' he asked.

Spiral continued to scowl. ''I was curious about the screens. About the ones on the screens.'' After Spiral used six hands to straighten her bodysuit and helmet, she abandoned Major Domo.

A few minutes later, footsteps were heard again.

Major Domo glowered. ''You forgot to announce anything again, Spiral?'' After Major Domo turned again, he seized a throat. It wasn't Spiral's throat. Major Domo's eyes widened another time. He saw Mojo's scowl.

One different smile formed on Spiral's face as she viewed Mojo trembling with rage. There was one thing she deliberately forgot to mention after she was released moments ago.

Mojo remained furious about low television ratings. He was willing to attack anyone unfortunate enough in his way. Mojo glanced at Major Domo almost strangling him. Major Domo was going to be his current victim.

THE END


End file.
